shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kengenji Candy
|image= |names= |owner= The Halloween Pirates |grade= |type= Drug |first= Chapter 1|}} Kengenji Candy (威勢, Literally Meaning “Power up Candy”) is a special type of drug that many members of The Halloween Pirates use. This drug was first seen to be used by the Trick or Treat Trio in order to make them a fighting force. There are several different of Kengenji Candy, depending on what power needs to be increased. Overview These special drugs that are created by Samhain D. Miedo and Sugar N. Spice, where created to increase the powers of a person for a selected among of time. Each type of candy gives the user a different affect, such as one will increase the users speed and so on. Strengths The main strengths of these drugs are that each one acts like the energy steroids that Hordy and his men use. Its the Halloween pirates version, but each type of candy gives the user an increase of something. Weaknesses There is draws back from these candies as well, as shown by Skelly of the trick or treat trio it is a very addicting drug. Shown when Skelly constantly eats the stuff and has amazing speed and reflexes. Also like an drugs there is a chance of OD'ing it and causing the user to great gravely ill and possibly dieing. Also it has seems in the early creations of these drugs is that the more you use these drug the more power they lose. Some the user must eat more candy and until they end up OD'ing themselves. Also depending on the user they may also seem a change in personality, often getting angry and aggressive at others. Types Speed Candy Speed candy allows the users speed to sky rocket, this was shown when Jumbo had ate this type. He was able to run much more faster than his enormous body could hope to do. Jumbo was able to keep up with even the fastest of his opponents, however the draw back of this candy was when it wore off, the user became slowed down. Strength Candy Strength Candy is a power candy, in which the user will gain an tremendous increase in strength. Shown when Witchy used this, she was able to handle Tashigi when she was fighting. Witchy was able to throw Tashigi a good distance and keep on fighting with her until she had defeat Tashigi. However the draw back to this fruit is that after it wears off, the user will become extremely tired and will end up sleeping for close to 48 hours. Health Candy The health candy is not really a candy that aids one in battle, it is rather a drug helped to health the injured. But this can be used to heal ones injures in battle and then go back to fight, this seems to be the only candy that doesn't have a side affect of now. Izumo was shown to use this and his injures were healed up and he was able to keep fighting. Stamina Candy The Stamina candy to increase the stamina and durability of the eater, the user can be able to last much longer in the battle and lowers their chances of being struck by a blade or bullet. Adding haki to this can increase the powers ten fold with the durability. However, thier is a draw back and that is that the outside of the body will be like the rokushiki tekkai. But the immune system will go down and the user could be able to catch an aliment at a great chance than a normal person. Awaken Candy Awaken candy is to awaken the user senses, thus increase haki as well. The user can have sense on superhuman level. However, with the sense of smell the user can smell both bad and good smells. So this seems to be one of the draw backs and the other being that the will end become partially depth, blind, mute and tasteless for a few days after using so much of the candy. Candy X Candy X is still an experimentally and the most powerful of the Kengji candies. This is basically all of the candies in one and is used as a last resort, what it does to the body is purely scary. As shown when monsturo used it, in his hybrid centipede form. His whole body had turned red and looked as if he was burning, his eyes went pure red and his teeth had grown longer. It seemed to be a drug that gave the user a "better form", with an increase of all of their attributes. However this is where many of the draw backs come into play, the user will become extremely weakened after using just one these pills. Then the user could only use these pill once a day is the rule, but there is so little of them its like once in a great while. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Item